different alternative to new moon
by karentapia
Summary: one shot. What if Bella had answered the phone when Edward had called, instead of Jacob. Would Bella still end up with Edward, or will she finally start a relationship with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Edward point of view

Why didn't somebody answer the phone? This was taking forever. Time seemed to drag on since, I found out that Bella was dead. She was forever gone from my grasp. I was just calling to make sure she was after all dead, gone.  
Why had Rosalie told me such dreaded news, didn't she know that I would die without my love. I was shattered.  
Please don't let her be dead. I didn't even tell her that I indeed love her, she was, and still is the most important person in my life. Another ring pass. I was about to hang up and try again when somebody answered.  
"Hello?" Finally someone had answered!! It took me a quarter of a second to realize it was Bel--her. It still hurt to think of her name.  
But at least now I was relieved, happy, sad, mad, and overall happy that she was alive. I would have surely have perish if she was dead. I wanted to keep talking to her, even though it was going to hurt me in the long run. I was fighting with every will in my power to, start running to my love.  
"How are you doing......Isabella Marie Swan" good thing I knew how to distinguish my voice. As I said this I regretted it.  
"Um... Who is this?"  
"I'm" Who can I say I was.... She probably didn't notice my hesitation. "David Brebner, I'm with the Washington University" Yeah that worked. I'm such a pathetic monster. "I'm calling to ask you a few questions about why you choose our school."  
"Oh, o.k" I heard her talking to somebody in the background. "Jake, I think you should leave, I'm probably going to take a long time on the phone, see you." I heard somebody shut the door.  
Who was this Jake? Was he...her boyfriend? The pain that, that word caused me was unbearable, if I were human I would have died of pain. "First question, Do you think you'll have a problem with going to this University?"  
"Um...I don't understand the question?"  
"Well, does your dad, mom, BOYFRIEND approve?" I was half dying to hear the answer to that question, and the other half didn't even want to know.  
"Only my dad approves," My heart felt like it was about to fall. She did have a boyfriend. I was about to hang up, but I heard her continue. "My mom, wants me to go to Phoenix, and I don't have a boyfriend" Her voice went down and it was dull. Why, did she break up with somebody? I knew it was selfish of me but I was happy.  
"Really? What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"He left me because he didn't love me anymore, and so did all his family." Her voice was so sad I wanted to do something about it. I was the cause for that pain. I wanted to tell her that I never stop loving her.  
Stop Edward. Let her live her life.  
"Bella what's wrong?"  
"Its nothing Alice just answering some questions from the Washington University."  
What was Alice doing there?  
"I'm sorry can we have this conversation later?"  
"Um.. Sure." When I really wanted to say. I do love you Bella. How could you believe that I didn't love you ? After all the times I told you the contrary.  
As soon as I got off the phone with Be--her, I wanted to talk to Alice. How could she brake her promise?  
Since she was already there it wouldn't hurt to...stop by, she'll never even know that you were there... I was trying to talk myself out of going to Forks, to her house, to her.  
Great. Alice's phone was off.  
Since Alice wasn't picking up her phone, I decided to call Rose. Why did she tell me that loathsome lie. Why did she make me think that Bella was dead.  
"Hey, Edward"  
"Rose why did you tell me that Bella was DEAD? When infact she is alive, and with Alice."  
"I told you that because its the truth, I'm tired of our family being separated, now that she is dead we can finally go back to Forks."  
"You are such a liar, she is not dead! You made me have to call there, and guess who picked up the phone?"  
" Charlie?"  
"No Bella DID" it hurt to say her name. But I tried to keep my same level of anger.  
"Oh."  
That did it. I just hung up on her, how could she think that just because Bell--she was dead, that didn't mean that we we're going to comeback. I wouldn't be able to bare all the memories.  
I kept and kept calling Alice on her cell, until finally at 3 in the morning she answered her phone.  
"Thanks for giving me the high honer to talking to you." I told her sarcastically.  
"Oh, shut up Edward. Yeah I'm with Washing University"  
How did she know that it was me? "Did you tell her it was me!?!" I almost growled.  
"No. Of course not."  
"You have some explaining to do Alice"  
"What about?"  
"Why are you there? For how long?"  
"Whoa slow down."  
"Tell me Alice, I'm loosing my patience."  
"Fine. I'm here because I saw Bella jumping off a cliff, I knew that I was too late to save her so..I came to Forks to pay my respects. And wouldn't you know it, Bella's all safe."  
"What happened?"  
"She has a new bff, guess who he is"  
Its a guy? I almost asked. "Who?"  
"Jacob Black, and get this he's a werewolf."  
"A what"  
"Werewolf. Thanks to him Bella is alive."  
"Bella's been hanging around werewolves?"

"----worried too, also Victoria been showing up---" Alice kept going but I couldn't hear anything. I was in shock. Victoria has been trying to seek her revenge? And her best friend was a boy, a werewolf.  
"Alice how long are you going to be there?" I interrupted her.  
"A few days. Why are you finally going to decide that you can't live without Bella?" She was talking at inhuman speed, overexcited with the idea of coming back to Forks.  
"No. Alice I can't do that."  
"Oh."  
"Alice now that you know she is safe you should go home"  
"But Edward--" She was starting to whine.  
"Alice go home, and leave Bella alone."  
"Fine Edward. But only because I saw that if I kept up the fight with you it will wake Bella, I'll leave first thing in the morning."

For those of you that don't know, this takes place after the almost-drowning accident, instead of Jacob answering the phone and telling Edward that Charlie was in the funeral. i wanted to know what would happen if Bella had answered the phone, causing them from never going to the Vulturi.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in the last chapter that I own nothing, nobody, not even twilight, new moon. Whatever I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view.

What was I doing sleeping in the couch? I felt really cold. What did I do last night, sleep with ice? I shivered.  
I couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. All I could feel was that my throat burned, it felt so sore. I tried to talk "He--llo?" It didn't sound like my voice. It sounded scratchy. Ugh. I sound awful.  
It all came rushing in. Yesterday, I almost drowned, Jake had saved me, I had come so close to being Victoria's snack. She was in the ocean. Something else.I felt like I was forgetting something vital. Oh, yeah, Alice had come back.  
ALICE!  
I look around the room trying to find her. Did she leave me when I was sleeping?  
Oh. She was sitting with me. How could I missed her when she was right there?  
"Good morning, Bella" She sounded sad.  
Why did I do something wrong? Did I talk in my sleep about her? I probably made her feel guilty. "What's wrong Alice?"  
"Nothing. Jasper called me, he said there was an emergency at the house."  
"Oh." She could have come up with a better excuse. Shewas trying to ditch me. He probably told her to stay away from me. I was suddenly remembering the pain that I felt when Ed--he left me.  
"Bella, don't cry." She was coming in to hug me, I flinched away from her. Mostly because if I touched her, it would feel like somebody else's touch.  
I wasn't crying. I touched my eyes to confirm her lie, when I felt my eyes, they were watery. She was right. I cleared my eyes, trying to control the tears.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to leave. But I do need to go back to my family."  
"Fine. Bye Alice." I didn't want her to see my pain. He would read it from her mind, he would know that I still loved him. I didn't want to make myself look pathetic human that couldn't let go.  
I closed my eyes, so that I wouldn't see her go. I was afraid that if I saw her leave, I would beg her to stay. To my surprise she hugged me and then kissed me on my forehead.  
Which made me want to cry even more. He had kissed me on my forehead before leaving.  
"Bye Bella." She sounded like she was crying sob-less cries. But I could have mistaken it by something else. I didn't open my eyes to see if she was really sad.  
When I finally had the nerve to open them, she was gone.  
I was alone.  
The pain was over populating my body. I felt like I was falling apart on the sofa. Somebody was ripping me to shreds.

Before I knew what I was doing, I already had taken two pills. What had I done? Which pills did I take? Oh. They were sleeping pills. At least that was what I wanted. Sleep. To never awake, so that I wouldn't wake up to my dreaded, depressed world.

When I woke up it was dark outside. Maybe around one. I wondered what Charlie thought about me sleeping all day. He probably didn't notice me, with the funeral stuff.

My heart ached to go outside. What was outside, that was so important? Before I had time to think it through, I jumped on to a branch, in the three. I couldn't believe that I made it! I was feeling smug, but then I thought about the jumping off part. Darn, I had like five feet or so. I dangled there for a moment, trying to think of the less painful way to get down.  
"Bella wait there, I'll help you" Edward said. I smiled at the idea of him coming here and helping me. What was I suppose to do, wait for eternity for him to come help me. Yeah right.  
I decided that all the ways were going to hurt me, and I was already in pain, so what was the point. I jumped off with energy, to my surprise, I think I only hurt my hand.  
I started running to the forest. That seem to be my way of life now, not thinking things through.  
"Bella, don't go into the forest" What are you going to do, come out of my mind and lock me into my room. Yeah right.  
"I want to." I told him mentally. I didn't want to sound like a nut, if someone was around. Why didn't he want me to go to the forest?  
"Bella. Stop right now" He sounded really mad, but I didn't care. He was never coming back. I figured it out yesterday, when Alice had left.  
So I didn't even bother to answer him. I just kept walking and walking, each step took me further into the forest.  
I stop dead in my tracks, it sounded like somebody was behind me. I turned around fast.  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"Run, Bella Run." Edward said in my mind.  
I was frozen in place, somebody was coming and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I own nothing.

Chapter 3 Bella's point of view.  
"Holly crap, Jacob. That was not funny!"  
He still couldn't talk, he was laughing so hard. I started to get frustrated, so I started walking away.  
"You...sh-ould have....seen your....face." He said between his rolls of laughter.  
"Shut up." I didn't have enough anger to replace my sadness.  
That's when he saw my face. "What's wrong Bells?" I couldn't tell him, not yet he would get mad. So I just shook my head.  
"Tell me Bella."  
"No."  
"Where's that bloodsucker, anyway? Did she leave you out here like he did?"  
That did it. I started to cry, from realization that, that was probably the last time since I'll ever see them. "No. Jake, I came here without thinking."  
"The bloodsucker left didn't she."  
"Stop calling them bloodsuckers!! They have names"  
"Well forgive me for not calling them by there names, after all they done to you, you should be on my side."  
"Jake calm, down." He was starting to shake too much. I took a step back. He took a step forward.  
"Bella, when are you going to learn that those stupid bloodsuckers are never coming back." I took two steps back.  
"I know that there never coming back, but you don't have to disrespect them just because there gone."  
"No. Bella, you are holding on to them. Don't you know that its hurting you."  
"Calm him down, Bella." He growled.  
"Calm down Jake." He was shaking so hard. I took a few steps back, ready to run at anytime.  
When all of the sudden something came and pushed Jake out of my way. It took Jake away in the blink of the eye.  
"JAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I was such an idiot of course he was not going to answer me, he was a wolf.  
It was probably a vampire."Victoria, leave Jake alone, he has nothing to do with this, just kill me and leave him alone."  
Something was coming and fast. I stared at it waiting for an attack.  
When it was a few feet away, I saw that it was a big wolf. Oh thank god. Jake leaned down, as if waiting for me to get on.  
"No Jake. If Victoria wants to kill me, just let her I'm tired of all this danger, and anxiety."  
Jacob didn't listen to me. He picked me up and put me on his back. We we're running fast, well actually he was, this kind of reminded me of when I was on the back of Ed--him. When I was on the back of Jacob it felt like I was riding a horse, a big animal. I felt somebody behind us. Was she still chasing us?  
I closed my eyes trying not to see back. I felt somebody cold, pick me up and carry me. This was the end of my life. Good bye Charlie, Renee, Jacob,Cullen's, and most of all goodbye Edward. I still loved you.  
I gulped in my last air, and screamed as loud as I could.

Jacob's point of view.  
I wished I had a camera, so I could've taken a picture of Bella's face. She was so funny, sometimes. She was so scared. Who did she expect it was, Chukie?  
"Holly crap, Jacob. That was not funny!" that made me start laughing again. Non-stopping.  
"You...sh-ould have....seen your....face." I told her in-between the breaks that I had to breath.  
"Shut up." She sounded sad. That made me look at her face. Had I gone too far?  
"What's wrong Bells?" I was anxious now. She just shook her head.  
"Tell me Bella." I asked getting a little impatient.  
"No."  
"Where's that bloodsucker, anyway? Did she leave you out here like he did?" I was mad now. She looked like she didn't want to admit it to me.  
Great. She started to...cry. "No. Jake, I came here without thinking."  
"The bloodsucker left didn't she." I couldn't help but say.  
"Stop calling them bloodsuckers!! They have names"  
"Well forgive me for not calling them by there names, after all they done to you, you should be on my side." I was mad now, why was she still defending them, after all the pain they have caused her.  
"Jake calm, down." She was backing away from me, she taught I was dangerous. I wasn't dangerous, not as much as her ex.  
"Bella, when are you going to learn that those stupid bloodsuckers are never coming back." I was frustrated.  
"I know that there never coming back, but you don't have to disrespect them just because there gone."  
"No. Bella, you are holding on to them. Don't you know that its hurting you." She was so nieve, couldn't she see that she was hurting herself, by trying to hold on to them.  
"Calm down Jake." She did think I was dangerous, she even took a few steps back, she looked ready to run at anytime.  
Ouch. What the hell. Somebody. Scratch that. A vampire had threw me fifty yards away. At least it wasn't Victoria. It was somebody I had never smelled. I was fully on attack mode when I heard Bella.  
"JAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I had to go protect her. Darn none of the other pack members where there. Shoot think. Think. I'll just take Bella away, and then go after this vampire.  
Before I had time to look at its face I threw him twenty yards away. At least I knew it was a guy. Darn I should have looked at his face. Too late now.  
I ran fast in the direction of Bella. "Victoria, leave Jake alone, he has nothing to do with this, just kill me and leave him alone." Great, she was full on trying to be the hero. I rolled my eyes.  
I could already see Bella, she looked relieved. I went straight to wear she was. Going down so she would get on my back.  
"No Jake. If Victoria wants to kill me, just let her I'm tired of all this danger, and anxiety." I was about to tell her to stop being stupid and get on my back, when I realized that I was a wolf. Meaning no communication.  
So I just picked her up and put her on my back. We we're running fast, well actually me. I was glad that we were running back to town. When I drop her of at La Push I would go to get the other pack members and go hunt this vampire. I should have seen his face.I was in the middle of my thoughts when I felt the vampire take her from my back.  
That vampire was the fastest bloodsucker I seen, since I had become a werewolf. That's when I heard Bella scream. Was she inpain.I went ahead and threw every curse I knew, why hadn't I at least seen his face.

Kind of stupid Jacob not seeing the vampires face, but I had to keep the mystery of who the vampire was. Even though most of u know who the mystery vampire is. ;) If you don't then read it over and look at the descriptions about him.

---Karen Tapia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bella, stop screaming!" Edward commanded.

I did as I was told by that sweet voice. I tried to look around for Victoria, was I dying right now and imagining the whole thing, or worse did I die and go to heaven.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Um... either Victoria or Jake, somebody to come rescue me or kill me, already" I thought.

He looked like he was expecting me to say something, like he didn't hear my mental answer, so I decided to tell him aloud. "Um... either Victoria or Jake, somebody to come rescue me or kill me, already"

"Why are you so fixated in trying to kill yourself?" He growled at me. I twinge in his arms. He looked so real, and so mad.

This was the most real Edward I had ever come up with. I must have become crazy, because I was probably dying on a cold stone somewhere. I almost forgot to answer him. "I'm not." I whispered. I didn't want my voice to cover his voice.

"Yeah, you are. Why were you with that werewolf right now? Why didn't you back up as soon as you saw him start to loose his temper?"

"He's my friend." I told him.

"You broke your promise."

"What promise?" Did I promise him something I couldn't remember?

"That you would try to be safe. Nothing reckless or stupid."

Hadn't he been there all the times that I had broken it. I thought to myself. Why was he barely complaining that I broke that stupid promise.

He stopped for a second, and held me tighter, then he jumped so high. I closed my eyes, waiting for my fantasy to be over, and the pain to start. "You can open your eyes now scary cat, you weren't so scared when you jumped off your window."

A moment later I had the nerve to open them, I was in my room. Huh? Where was Victoria? If I wasn't in danger than why was he still here?

I went over to him. Put my finger on his chest. More like poked him, to see if he was really there.

When I saw that he was as hard a stone. I gasped aloud, jumping back. What the hell? There were only two explanations to this, either I had gone mad, crazy. Or he was really here.

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was my twin." He teased.

"You were the one that fought Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to. I was just watching when I saw him start to shake. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"You didn't have to attack him, Edward. He was trying to protect me from you. I thought it was Victoria. You could just have explained it to him."

"He wasn't in control, Bella. He was endangering your safety."  
I started to get up, going downstairs to get the phone. "Where are you going Bella?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

"I need to call Jacob, he probably think I was kidnapped by a vampire." I said anxiously. He was probably mad now, I was with Edward. As I said his name I noticed that there was no pain there.

It didn't feel like it was healed, it felt more like there was never anything to heal. As if I had never was broken, somebody had pressed rewind on the last months, back to when he loved me.

"Hello?!?" I hadn't noticed that I had picked up the phone, or dialed the numbers, I hadn't even noticed that I went down the stairs.

"Hey Jake,"

"Oh Bella, are you alright? Where are you? Did that bloodsucker hurt you----"  
"Relax Jake. Take it down a notch."

"How can I relax, Bella you were kidnapped by who knows what vampire, and that stupid bloodsucker attacked me!"

"Well, I know who attacked you." I gave Edward a stare. Why did he have to attack my best friend.

"Who? All I saw as his darn back. Stupid leach."

"Um..don't get mad okay Jake," I warned him.

"Spit it out, Bella."

"Um...." that's when Edward snatched the phone from me.

"It was me. And you didn't give me a choice, you were about to attack her."

I heard Jake yell back at him.

"No. I am the safest for Be--"

I snatched the phone from Edward, more like tried. I forgot how strong he was.

"Bella, what are you trying to do?"

"I was trying to talk to Jacob." I told him, My hand stung. I heard hollering in the other line.

"Can I please use my phone?" He said something under his breath, and handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Jake."

"Bella, I'll be there in a few minutes, so don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Jake, its just Edward, he's not going to hurt me."

"He already did, remember a few months ago." He pointed out.

"He's not going to eat me or anything." I looked at him too see if he heard what Jacob said. I couldn't help but look at his eyes, they were pitch black. Maybe he was here to.......... No stop Bella. Remember he doesn't drink human blood.

Maybe he did. For all I knew, he could have changed.

Stop.

He's the same Edward I thought. Minus the love that he used to feel for you. I added.

"Fine, if you want to kill yourself I don't care."

"Jake!--" I didn't continue because he hanged up on me. Great I just lost my friend. I wonder if he would forgive me when Edward was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

I disowned any character, twilight, new moon est.  
chapter 5.  
Bpv

Now that I was sure that Jacob knew that I was okay. I turned around to look at Edward.

I was memorized by his presence that I didn't question him, he looked like he was thinking of something painful. Wonder what it was. Though I was curious to ask him. I decided against it.

"Edward, when did you get here?" I wanted to ask the easy questions first.

"Before you ask me question. Would you give me the honer of asking the questions first?"

"Nope. I asked first." What did he even want to know about anyways.

"I see your still stubborn as ever." He noticed.

"When did you get here?" I asked him, not bothering to fuel his comment.

"Fine, I'll answer if we take turns." He continued. It felt like he was stalling.

"Are you stalling?"

"No. I got here around 6:27"

"Why didn't you wake me up, or something."

"You were sleeping. For why so early, I have no idea." He looked like he was in pain when he said that. I wonder what I said when I was sleeping.

Hm. I must have token more than two pills, to sleep that much. "My question to you is why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to jump the three, or when I told you not to go into the forest."

"You were there?" I blushed, my reddest color ever. He was there, I thought that, that was the Edward in my head. I must have looked stupid. I tried to think of which one was the real Edward and witch one was the Edward in my head.

"Yeah, I was going to help you, but then you just jumped off. After your jumping incident, I told you not to go into the forest. But of course your stubbornness drove you into the forest." I had to strain my ears to catch all of what he was saying. He was talking at inhuman speed.

"I wanted to see to what you were running to, so I went ahead of you and saw this Indian, jogging toward your direction. I new he wasn't human because his heart was pumping too fast, he was walking faster than a human. Oh and he also reeked. Most disgusting smell I have ever smelled. Besides the other werewolf's that my family encountered decades ago." I wonder why he didn't stop my conversation with Jacob.

"Then I pushed him, out of your way, so he wouldn't hurt you. When I did that, he didn't take it lightly, he pushed me a few feet away. The only reason he was able to do that was, because he reeked it overtook any sense." He looked like he was trying to hide something, he was talking faster than before.

"When I was finally able to recover from the fuel smell, I went running to find you. Afraid that he might have done something."  
I was about to interrupt, but he put his index finger up to stop me.  
"When I finally found you, I saw that you were in his back, in his back. He could have done something to you. He can easily loose control, Bella." He sounded very protective. The way he use to protect me when he used to still love me. He probably only felt guilty. He fell quiet.

"Then what?"

"You know the rest. I grabbed from that fuel werewolf."

I didn't know what to respond. "Oh." I said lamely.

"Now its my turn to ask the questions."

I sighed. "What do you want to know, Edward."

EPV

When she was done talking to that beast.  
Not that I wasn't either. I was as horrible as him, I had left her unprotected, to face that thing. I shuddered, too fast for her to notice me.

"Edward, when did you get here?" That took me off guard. I wasn't prepare for that question. I didn't want her to know the exact time I was here.

"Before you ask me question. Would you give me the honer of asking the questions first?" I added lamely.

"Nope. I asked first." Bella said, looking confused.

"I see your still stubborn as ever." She wasn't going to give it my way. I should have practiced my persuasive look.  
Like it ever worked on her.

"When did you get here?" She asked me again,not bothering to bothering to respond to my comment. She was probably determine to get the answer off me.

"Fine, I'll answer if we take turns." I persisted, trying to buy more time, more like stalling.

"Are you stalling?" How did she know--- Oh well, she always has been able to notice the flaws that other humans didn't notice.

"No. I got here around 6:27" I answered honestly. Well, I did get to my house at 3 but I did arrive at her house at 6:27.

"Why didn't you wake me up, or something."

"You were sleeping. For why so early, I have no idea." That reminded me of when she was sleeping.  
She kept saying over and over "don't go." I felt bad, I thought that her human memories had forgotten me, or at least she had gotten over it. But it was clear that her pain was not low.  
I wonder what she dreamed of, the first night that we left. I suddenly felt pain. I quickly looked at her.

She looked deep in thought. That was driving me crazy. Did she purposely try to toucher me? I decided to take this as my advantage, to start questioning her. "My question to you is why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to jump the three, or when I told you not to go into the forest."

"You were there?" why did she ask that question. I had spoken at normal level, hadn't I? Maybe I had just whispered it. And imagined me telling her at normal level. But then blushed, she looked rather beautiful. I wanted to bend down and kiss her on those lips.  
I decided against it, what if she didn't wish for it. I looked into her deep, chocolate, eyes. Realizing she was deep in thought, she didn't even notice me.

"Yeah, I was going to help you, but then you just jumped off. After your jumping incident, I told you not to go into the forest. But of course your stubbornness drove you into the forest." I told her. A little anxious, what if she didn't care for me as I did for her.

"I wanted to see to what you were running to, so I went ahead of you and saw this Indian, jogging toward your direction. I new he wasn't human because his heart was pumping too fast, he was walking faster than a human. Oh and he also reeked. Most disgusting smell I have ever smelled. Besides the other werewolf's that my family encountered decades ago." If I could I would have thrown up.

"Then I pushed him, out of your way, so he wouldn't hurt you. When I did that, he didn't take it lightly, he pushed me a few feet away. The only reason he was able to do that was, because he reeked it overtook any sense." I didn't want her to find out that I was eavesdropping on her conversation.

"When I was finally able to recover from the fuel smell, I went running to find you. Afraid that he might have done something."  
She was about to interrupt me with an excuse to protect that dog. But I just put up my index finger to stop her.

"When I finally found you, I saw that you were in his back, in his back. He could have done something to you. He can easily loose control, Bella." I was about to growl at the memory, but decided against it. I couldn't control myself to talk again, so I said nothing more.

"Then what?"

"You know the rest. I grabbed from that fuel werewolf." That was all I could say from loosing my temper.

"Oh." She seem to know what was happening.

"Now its my turn to ask the questions."

She sighed. "What do you want to know, Edward." 


End file.
